


Flawed

by KaihiroKu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha Sebastian, Book of Circus, Book of Murder, Dark Comedy, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sexual Frustration, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaihiroKu/pseuds/KaihiroKu
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are about to find the missing children by orders of the Queen (Book of circus) which leads them to make the acquaintance of Annabel. Ciel decides to hire her as a maid in the phantomhive household much to Sebastian's delight. She is a human, as flawed as all the others but there is something about the way she deals with life that makes her so much more interesting in his demon eyes.Could it be that he desires more than just her soul?





	1. Odd maid

_Annabel never was a lucky girl,she was born with a strange difference. Half of her pretty visage seemed to belong to someone else, her right eye was blue while her left one was brown and even her hair was split into two different colors: black on the right and red on the left. Her family discarded her like you discard a defective doll, she was different and therefore she was not accepted, she wasn't most people's idea of beauty. A girl is a burden, a girl you can't marry is a dead weight. And so they got rid of her when she was but a child, she survived somehow until she met a group of orphans in East End wandering the streets just like her, they were broken toys too. Some were missing a leg or an arm, or even an eye... They survived together for some time by stealing and helping each other, they were either shunned or ignored by the bypassers, Annabel wasn't sure which she hated most. Slowly they were dying, and no one gave a damn. _

_One day though, they finally got lucky, they had caught the attention of a weird but nonetheless rich man, a philantropist. From then on their lives only got better thanks to a Doctor who was working on making them prosthetics. He couldn't do anything for her stranged features or for Doll's missing eye though... But of course things were not as bright, their adoptive father seem to have taken a liking to Annabel and not in a good way. But she would let him touch her as long as it meant he wouldn't touch the others. They deserved some happiness after all that had happened to them, she was just a little odd but her friends were seen as freaks. She couldn't begin to imagine how it would be like to lose a leg or an arm... It'll be okay, she was strong, she would be fine, it's not so bad... Not that...Bad. But eventually he did more than just touch her, and he did again... and again. One night, as she was crying on her bed her whole body still throbbing from the pain her adoptive father had inflincted her, she felt something inside of her snap. A knot coming undone, and suddenly the solution to her problem was crystal clear: to get rid of him. She could just kill him, free herself and the others... It seemed like a good idea and she hurried down to the kitchen, she'd do it now while he was fast asleep but first she needed a knife... _

Annabel woke up in her bed with a start, it had been a long time since she last dreamt of her childhood. From time to time she would still remember what the baron did to her but it didn't hurt anymore, she seemed to have moved on. It was the first time she ever dreamt of that day though. _The day I almost killed him._ She thought. A knock on her door brought her back to reality, it was the butler wondering why she had yet to start attending to her duties as a maid. _Damn, I overslept because of that dream_. She had been working in a noble's family for a few years, as their only daughter's personal maid and it wasn't so bad. She had a small room of her own and a comfortable wage, the work wasn't easy but she had known worse. Today was a special day, they were holding a ball and she would accompany her mistress and **he** would be there. Frederic, a noble slightly older than her and a very handsome one. She very well knew she had no chance but it couldn't hurt to look. Actually she did a lot more than just looking, she knew he would never take her as a wife or anything but she wasn't against having some fun. The only reason why she might have hesitated was because of Lily, her mistress, she was head over heels in love with the guy. She didn't hesitate for long though, unlike her Lily had good chances to become his wife since she was a noble and all, so she thought she should have fun with him after all while she still could. And so they did every occasion they got. She hadn't always been that confident, she used to think her difference made her ugly but as she grew older she noticed the glances of the men. Her looks might be odd but her body was flawless and her beauty was unique but undeniable. She took pride in her difference nowadays, she was happy that she wasn't like most boring girls and that it was both showing on the outside as well as the inside.

_~Time skip to the ball~_

Ciel was tensed and as time went by he was getting anxious, his butler told him that the Baron Kelvin had been invited to this ball but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Are you sure you heard right?” He asked his butler slightly annoyed, Sebastian was rarely wrong though.

“I am positive he was invited, but perhaps he had a contretemps?” His butler answered and Ciel asked him to invistigate while he would greet the nobles. They had just learnt that the Baron was the one the circus staff called “father” and that he was most likely behind the kidnappings of the children. They wanted to take advantage and catch the Baron unaware but it seemed he was not intending the ball after all. Sebastian followed Ciel while looking around, his demon eyes analyzing everyone. This was a gathering of poor quality souls, superficial women and greedy men nothing like his master's pure and yet tainted soul. He was barely paying attention to the conversation.

“Earl phantomhive, let me introduce you my daughter Lily.” A middle aged man said gesturing towards a blond girl about 17 years old. They politely introduced themselves and Ciel kissed the back of the lady's hand when she suddenly lit up at the music that played.

“Oh, let's dance!” She said with enthusiasm and grabbed Ciel's hand before he could protest, saying something about how cute the young earl was. He did send a “help me” look to his butler but his pride quickly took over and he focused on dancing so he wouldn't ridicule himself. He took all those dancing lessons with Sebastian for a reason! It was then that Sebastian finally noticed her, and when he did he wondered how he hadn't noticed her sooner. She stood out, even the humans could see that but her soul seemed to be of a higher quality as well. She was standing right behind the noble man, watching as her mistress was dancing with the young earl. He was baffled by her odd looks, her hair were of two different colors and so were her eyes but the overall result was... fascinating.

“She is beautiful...” The noble man sighed as he looked at his dancing daughter.

“She truly is...” Sebastian answered with a slight respectful bow to the man, though his eyes never left the maid, it's her he was complimenting and not the shallow blonde. She seemed to finally notice him as well but gave him nothing but a quick glance.

“I shall fetch some water for the lady.” She announced, bowing to the noble man who nodded, not even glancing her way as he was still transfixed by his daughter.

Sebastian took that as a chance: “May I accompany you? My young master will most likely be thirsty and I am unfamiliar with the layout.” He said, it was a lame excuse and he did nothing to hide it. There were plenty of maids here and there handing over glasses of champagne to whom he could ask for water.

The young woman seem not to care though and simply smiled: “Sure, we wouldn't want you to get lost...” She replied and though her tone was innocent, there was a sarcastic smile on her face. Was she making fun of him? Rare were the women who had both the looks and the wits.

“You are lady Lily's maid, am I correct?” Sebastian asked her as they were reaching the kitchen and she nodded.

"I am."

“Then you must know about the list of guests?” He inquired and she handed him a glass of water, he quickly thanked her.

“I do.” Her answers were short, not that she was shy but she was wary of strangers, especially good looking ones.

“Ah you see, me and my master came here in the hope we would get to see the Baron Kelvin. He is an old friend of the family and we were told he was invited but he is nowhere to be seen...” Sebastian explained with a fake troubled expression and the girl frowned.

“Friend? The Baron has none.” She said with a cold voice before clearing her throat. “The Baron doesn't come to public gatherings ever since his... accident.” She explained, being vague on purporse. She couldn't really tell him that he had undergone surgery and that it failed majestically. She wasn't supposed to know that, no one knew that she was acquainted to the Baron.

“His accident?” He asked but she avoided the question, saying that he should ask the lord instead cause she didn't know anything else. It was a lie he could tell but then again she could tell he lied too. The Baron had no friends.

“Anna, good evening.” Said a man from behind her but she knew who it was already. She turned around to greet him in return, he was the only one calling him Anna around here and she couldn't deny she liked it.

“My lord.” She responded while curtsing, Frederic was as stunning as ever. He had simple features, brown eyes and hair but there was an air of chivalry about him that was attractive. Sebastian who was still right next to her seemed to understand immediately what was going on between the two just by the looks they were giving each other. But Frederic was supposed to be Lily's betrothed... What a naughty maid, playing around with nobles. He smirked. This will only bring her trouble, he knew that kind of man, _attracted to her difference it will also be the reason why he will leave her._ These kinds of “man” had no balls, sadness and tears that's what was awaiting her.

“Who's your friend?” Frederic asked looking at the tall butler.

“Oh this is Earl phantomhive's butler, erm uh...” She stuttered when she realized she hadn't asked his name yet and though it was amusing Sebastian saved her by introducing himself.

“Sebastian.” He said bowing politely to which the noble only nodded before focusing back on the maid. He whispered something a normal human would never hear but Sebastian clearly did.

“Meet me in your room, when you have time.” The butler smirked, _ah the forbidden love_. As they were walking back Sebastian couldn't help but comment.

“You have poor tastes in men.” He simply stated with a neutral tone and the maid turned to him with wide eyes. She couldn't retort though for they had arrived to their destination at the side of their respective masters. Ciel immediately took his butler a little farther away, wondering if he had discovered anything and Sebastian informed him about the Baron's accident and the fact that he wouldn't be coming.

“Then, we have no reason to stay here any longer.” Ciel announced all too happy to have an excuse to leave and walked up to Lily to say goodbye.

“Oh wait, Sebastian?” Lily called out to the butler just as they were about to leave and he turned to her with curiosity. “Do you know where my maid is? She was with you just moments ago, wasn't she?” The lady asked him and he realized the maid must have left as soon as she gave the glass of water to her mistress. _And I know exactly where to._ He smirked inwardly.

“Ah, I think she said she had to go to her room...” Oh how wicked he was. He almost wanted to stay so he could assist to the scene: Lily walking in on her maid having sex with the love of her life. But he had to follow his master, and as they exited the mansion he couldn't help the smirk on his face this time.

“Why are you smiling?” Ciel asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Can't I simply be in a good mood?” He retorted and Ciel grumbled.

“Hmpf, stop that it's creepy.”


	2. Circus family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna lost her job and decides to visit her old friends at the circus. However her conversation with Beast will change her plans and her fate.

Fired and humiliated, that was not exactly how she had hoped the evening would end. Lily usually never went to the servant's wing and she had been careful making sure not to be seen by anyone as she left the ballroom and yet. She even went as far as to spend the day pretending to have a headache, just so she could tell her lady that she was sick during the ball, explaining her sudden disappearance. Someone must have seen her, otherwise Lily wouldn't have come. _“You have poor tastes in men.”_ She remembered the butler's words and she flared in anger.

_That jerk must have told her, he was there when Frederic told me to meet him._

She had barely heard the noble whisper but she already knew what he was going to say anyway, it wasn't their first meeting, so how had the butler heard it? In any case she was now unemployed and homeless but at least she had free time, something her previous work barely provided. She thought she should use that time to go visit her childhood friends at the circus, it seemed they had stopped in London and she did promise to drop by in one of her letters. She sent some letters to Joker asking about the circus whereabouts and how the others were doing but most of her letters were for Beast, her best friend. This surprise visit was sure to make them happy, she could eat something and maybe stay at the circus for some time, helping with the chores and stuff. Beast would share her tent if she asked her, or maybe she didn't even have to ask but she hated to depend on them._ Just a few weeks, no more._ She decided.

She finally arrived in front of the Noah's ark circus entry, she avoided the crowd of people and discreetly walked to the staff area where tents were lined up, looking for Beast's private red tent. She stopped near the entry wondering how she should proceed, should she just barge in and risk disrupting her or should she call out for her and ruin the surprise? She didn't have to answer that question though cause just as she reached for the curtain, Beast opened it. They just stared at each other with wide eyes for a few seconds before Annabel decided to speak up.

“Hey...” She said awkwardly.

“Two-face!!” Beast suddenly exclaimed before taking her in a bone crushing hug. It was her little nickname from their childhood, only Beast called her that though. Back in the days she hoped Anna would join the circus and so she found her an alias but she ended up liking the name anyways even if she never did join. It was accurate, Anna was a two-faced person on the outside and on the inside as well. Not that she was a fake person, no she really had two different personalities that in the end were the two sides of the same coin. Which side you would get was random though, she could be outgoing, positive and even a little innocent while sometimes she was playful, sarcastic and paranoid. Her first personality was the remnants of what she once was and what she could have been if it wasn't for her past, meanwhile the second was a personality she created and deemed necessary to have in order to survive in this world.

“I wasn't expecting you at all! Come in.” Beast said with a smile, but Anna could tell there was a hint of sadness right there.

“What's going on Beast?” She asked, concerned but the woman only looked at the floor not knowing where to start or if she even should. Yesterday, she had tried to make Joker run away with her and he yet again pushed her aside with that sweet smile. How she both hated and loved that smile... And then she made a bad decision. Black... He came out of the shadows as though he had been waiting for an opportunity like this one. He forced her to see the truth and it did nothing to help, maybe that was what he had wanted: make her fall deeper in dispair so he could have her. She did try to fight but he sweet talked her into it and she didn't have it in her to push him away anymore. She felt too lonely, too sad... And now she felt ashamed of herself, in the heat of the moment she answered Black's questions and realized too late she gave precious informations to an enemy. But she couldn't say any of it to Anna, she wasn't aware of the kidnappings, of their father's disgusting hobby and his obsession for Ciel phantomhive. She did tell Anna a few things in her letters, like that their father had tried surgery and it failed, that they had new very efficient prothetics... But nothing about them drugging children in the middle of the night obviously.

“Come on, you think I'm stupid? It's about Joker again isn't it?” Anna asked and of course she wasn't completely wrong.

“You could say that...” Beast told her and Anna sighed in annoyance.

“What's wrong with him? Where is he? I'm gonna put some sense back into him.” She said standing up. She had always found it strange that they both so obviously cared for each other and yet Joker was always running away. She knew very well what was going on in that head of his, he thought he wasn't worthy of Beast. But why? She didn't know, but she was going to make him talk!

“Wait, you can't!” Said Beast but she ignored her.

“The hell I can!”

“No, he left... To visit father.” Beast explained and bit her lips. Was she saying too much? Would Annabel wanna go there to see him? If so that could be troublesome.

“Oh.” All her anger washed away at the mention of their father, replaced by a wave of disgust. As much as Anna wanted to see Joker she really didn't wanna see him.

“Yeah, he's been sick for a few days.” She lied and god knows she hated to do that to her childhood friend. “Nothing to worry about but Joker... You know how he is, he wanted to check up on him.” Beast explained.

“I see and I bet that's when you guys got into an argument, huh?” She sighed. “To say I came here so I could rant about me being fired and complain... I guess you have it rough too.”

“You... You were fired?” Beast asked surprised, Anna was a hardworker she couldn't see any reason why they would fire her.

“Yeah, let's say I played with fire and got burned.” She vaguely explained, still mad at this stupid butler for exposing her secret. _Ah, that annoying all-knowing smirk on his face.._.

“I know that face... Someone's gonna pay for this I'm guessing.” Said Beast with a little smile, she had always envied Anna's strength. Sometimes going as far as to hope she would be there at the circus kidnapping children with them. Of course she didn't really wish for it, she was happy that her friend was free from their father's influence but she missed her strength at times.

“And I know you, Beast.” Anna said with a serious face and she just knew she was in trouble. “You lied to me.” Beast made a troubled face, if there was someone capable to get the truth out of her it was Annabel. _Her and Black._ She reminded herself with a frown still mad at how weak she had been.

“Come on, be honest! Is it father?” Anna asked with an even colder tone and a dark expression her friend had never seen on her face.

“NO, no... It's nothing okay? I'm just... sad and tired, there's nothing wrong with father.” Beast explained but Annabel wasn't buying it, still she didn't press matters any further. She told Beast she was going to say hi to Doll and the others, but she lied too. Annabel was mad, a look of murder on her face as she exited to circus to go see her “father”. She knew all to well that Beast had lied to her, it had to do with him. _Did he touch her?_ If so that pig would pay it with his life, she warned him years ago...

_Flashback~_

_Annabel took a knife from the kitchen and headed to her adoptive father's room, she would end him while he slept. But that didn't quite go that way... When she entered his room, he was sleeping soudly but the door loudly closed behind her and he woke up with a start. She thought she would be scared, or anxious but she was calm and determined. He was awake and so what? The plan was unchanged. She inched closer from him knife in the air while he watched her with groggy eyes, the situation he was in suddenly sunk in and his eyes went wide from fear. “_

_A-Annabel?” He called out and she frowned. She hated to hear her name from his lips, it reminded her of how he had moaned it in the past as he did lewd things to her. Annabel's expression must have been a terrifying one because, inspite of being a 13 year old girl, the Baron was so scared of her he fell on his backside. _

_“It's time to die.” She said walking closer and taking in the delightful scared face of the Baron. _

_“_ _W-wait! I know I have done terrible things to you...” Kelvin started, was he really trying to explain himself? “B-but I couldn't help myself, you are so... special.” He said with a pervy look that only served to fuel Anna's hatred. He must have sensed it for he quickly apoligized to her, over and over again, he was a crying and begging mess on the floor. _

_“You're just like them, porcelain and ebony...” He was talking nonsense to himself now. Annoyed she stabbed his hand as he tried to grab her ankle and he started begging for his life again. _

_“Look! I'll give you anything you want, ok? Just don't kill me,I can get you anything you desire." He coaxed. She didn't want anything, especially not from him. Actually maybe there was one thing she wanted after all._

_"Let me go." She ordered and the baron stared at her like a lost puppy. Letting go of his favorite toy? The most beautiful thing he had ever lied his eyes and hand upon? He was conflicted but he knew if he wanted to live and have a chance to see her again he had better comply._

_"I'll let you go, alright? How, how about a job, huh? I have quite a few acquaintances, you could become a maid!” He started, trying to bribe her and it did catch her attention. “You'll leave and never have to see me again...” This last sentence seemed to sadden him but it was music to Annabel's ears. A job? A place to stay? To never see him again? Was this a dream...? In this moment she did pity the man before her, he seemed lonely and broken. It lasted for just a few seconds but it was enough to make her decision waver and she accepted the Baron's offer to never see or hear of him again. But she wouldn't go without a final request, actually it was more of a threat. _

_“This is the last thing I accept from you.” She spat at him, “I'll spare your life.” At her words the Baron's eyes shined with gratitude. He tried to kiss her feet but she avoided him before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pressing the blade of her knife to is throat. “BUT I will keep in touch with my friends and if I hear that you have touched any of them like you did me, I will come back and I will end you.” She said looking directly in his eyes, hatred seeping from her every word. The Baron gulped and nodded. _

_“I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!” She yelled at him and Kelvin flinched. _

_“I promise! I won't touch them, ever.” His said with the voice of a little child._

_But clearly that pig didn't honor his promise... _She thought as Beast's sad face flashed in her mind. She had grown in a such a beautiful woman... What could he have possibly make them do for her to have such an expression...? There was only one way to know. First she would ask Joker, then she would personally go see her “father”. Maybe he doesn't keep his words, but he was about to find out that Annabel does.


	3. Actions and consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel had accepted the Baron's invitation though he knew he was about to uncover some terrible things. Annabel is on her way there too and they bump into each other...

**Ciel had accepted the Baron's invitation though he knew he was about to uncover some terrible things. The Baron had set things up for him, a gruesome copie of what had happened to Ciel in his childhood. Sacrificial lambs (the children), the altar, and Ciel everything was as it had been that day. The day Ciel's parents were killed and the mannor burned. That terrible night when Ciel had been humiliated and marked, before a certain demon came to his aid. And Kelvin was ready to receive his death just like the others had. Ciel shot the mad man once in the stomach and he fell from his wheelchair. Joker ran to him from behind about to strike Ciel with a blade but he was stopped by Sebastian who cut his last working arm off. **

_What the hell is going on here?_ Annabel wondered as she entered the Baron's house. She kept a gloomy memory of the place but it was even worse than in her memories, there were dolls and puppets all over the place. What a bad taste... Not only that but the place seemed empty she went from room to room and couldn't fine anyone, until she entered the dining room. There was food on the table and two plates were set but it had been left nearly untouched, the room smelled of death. Blood on the floor and a child's dead body... There were two other children in the room but they were so silent and still she almost confused them with dolls.

_Their eyes are dead, looks like father still likes to have fun with kids._ This sickened her, perhaps she would still kill him even if he did keep his promise, the world had no use for an animal such as him. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and she went through the door leading to the basement, since the noise seemed to come from below. She couldn't help but gasp at the scene before her: The baron was on the floor still breathing but bleeding, it would appeared he was the one who had been shot. Joker was on the floor as well and his only working arm was cut off while his prothetic one was in pieces. And then there was a kid who she saw at the ball, the earl phantomhive as well as his jerk of a butler. As she took in what was going on before her, she took the time to send him a death glare which only made him smirk.

“My, my what do we have here?” He asked and the others all turned to look at her.

“Annabel?!” Joker screamed, coughing up some blood as he did.

“It's you...” The Baron said with stars in his eyes. “You've come back to me! To your father! You realized life wasn't as good as you thought out there, huh? Don't worry I'll always have a place for you here...” Kelvin was spouting stupidity again as he crawled on the floor and Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes.

“Are you going to kill him or not?” She asked the young earl and he seemed taken aback by her question.

“Didn't I see you somewhere?” Ciel asked her and Sebastian answered him instead.

“She was Lady Lily's maid at the ball, sir.” Annabel's brows furrowed when he used the past tense but he pretended not to notice._** Was** Lily's maid, huh?_ He wasn't supposed to know she got fired and just assumed she was anyway. _What a jerk._

“Anna... Why are you here?” Joker asked her with concern in his eyes, he feared for her. “Smile, she has nothing to do with us... She never participated in the kidnappings.” He tried to explain them in his critical state but it wasn't easy. Annabel pieced the puzzle back together, she had heard of the missing children and given the amount of children that were in the cages of the basement there was no doubt the Baron was responsible for it. He forced Joker and the others to do it...

“Hm, is it true though? If so then how come you know her?” Sebastian asked Joker with a dubious face.

“We were adopted by the Baron at the same time.” Annabel answered him. “But I got away from him long before this.”

“Anna... Ah my precious Annabel! There are only two people I would be happy to be killed by and you are one of them!” Kelvin exclaimed, his madness knew no bounds.

Annabel snorted. “Really? It's funny cause when I did try to kill you, you were begging and squealing like the pig that you are.” She said smiling cruely at the man, she no longer pitied him. He had hurt her friends and many other kids, he was a monster.

“You, what?” Joker mumbled completely lost and Annabel decided it was time to tell him the whole story, Sebastian and Ciel seemed quite interested as well.

“Sorry Joker, I should have killed him that day... It would have spared you guys so much trouble.” She sighed before going on. “Our sweet Father always had a thing for kids, even back when we were kids ourselves. Have you ever wondered why we spent so much time together, him and I? Did you seriously think he was training me as a maid back at his estate?” She asked him and Joker's eyes went wide but he still refused to see the truth, he needed to hear it. “He touched me, raped me over and over again... Until one day I had enough of it.” Joker gasped at the revelation and once more he felt pathetic. Had he ever managed to protect anyone in his goddamn life?

“No way...” He whispered before giving a dumbfounded look to his father.

“I tried to kill him, but I didn't in the end. He offered an alternative and I took it, I ran away, I abandonned you all. But I can still make this right...” Annabel said getting closer to the Baron with the intent to finish him off.

“No! You can't kill him... The young ones back at the workhouse still need his support, they'll die without him.” Joker explained, and Annabel shook her head in disbelief. Even in this situation he was thinking about other's well being.

“I see now, that's why you kidnapped the children.” Ciel started. “You were only too happy to obey this worm and sacrifice all these lives to save your own skins.”

"That's right we were...” Joker agreed, the guilt showing on his face as he did. “You nobles may not see it but England is a living hell for people like us! We had no money for bread, not even our bodies could allow us to protect our friends. Then father came... he rescued us and gave us the limbs we needed to make our own way! That's why we did all he asked, even if it was wrong.” He explained. Annabel had never thought of it that way, so they felt indebted to Kelvin unlike her since he gave them prothetics. She could have felt grateful for the job he found her, if he hadn't raped her beforehand.

“In my opinion it wasn't wrong.” The earl turned to look at him, still pointing his gun at the Baron. “You fought to protect the world in which you felt safe, there's nothing wrong with that. It falls to each person to look after his own, if you're careless you'll be robbed it's that simple. In this world there are only two kinds of people: those who steal and those who are stolen from. And today I am here to steal your future away from you...” Ciel simply stated and Joker laughed out loud.

“Ha, you're right, you're completely right. But tonight we won't be the only one losing something precious...” He said explaining he had send most of the troop members to the phantomhive manor where they were looking for the earl, not knowing he was already at their father's side. “I wonder how many will die as they search for you? Probably all of them, even the domestics.” Joker said grinning.

“The domestics? Don't forget they are the phantomhive's servants, you don't seriously believe they are 'normal' servants, do you?” Ciel taunted him and Joker's eyes went wide, he silently prayed for his friend's safety. Annabel was boiling in anger but she was angry at herself, she should have taken better care of her friends and now it was too late.

“T-they are pros too...” Joker tried to reassure himself.

“You're free to believe us or not but do keep in mind that I am the one who picked them.” Said Sebastian with arrogance.

Joker turned to Annabel with a lost expression on his face, “Anna... What else could we have done?” Joker asked her desperately and he started crying.

“Don't cry it's pathetic.” Ciel interupted. “It won't change a thing. It doesn't matter who you are, the world is never kind.”

“It's okay to cry, Joker.” Anna said interupting Ciel, one of her childhood friend was about to die before her and she wanted to ease some of his burden. She would not allow Ciel to be cruel with him, not now.“It's okay...” She repeated before crouching on the floor and hugging him. “You did your best, there was nothing else you could have done. In the end, the kid is right: the world is never kind... but you always were.” She said taking Joker's face in her hands to look in his eyes.

“Kid?” The earl ticked at her lack of respect. “I am the earl Ciel phantomhive” He said with the proud face only a noble can achieve.

“H-how can you say I'm kind? Don't you see the children here? I, we kidnapped them!” Joker said completely ignoring Ciel.

“I know. I'm sorry, if only I had killed him back then.” Annabel apologized as she turned her head to the dying Baron, she would let him die slowly and watch as he bled out. _That's all he deserves..._

“No... You did good. We got to live some happy moments thanks to him, if you had killed father there's no guarantee it would have been any better...” Joker whispered, the blood loss was making his head dizzy. If he had known about Annabel though, he might have killed the guy himself long ago. "I failed to protect you..." He whispered almost inaudibly.

“I'm late but I'm not empty handed!” A man chimed in, “What's this? Black and Smile?” The man, who appeared to be a Doctor was at a loss.

“Go Doc, run away! They work together as the queen's guard dog.” Joker shouted at him with what little strength he had left.

“Oh, you're the ones. Why should I run? You and the circus freaks are the kidnappers, I only performed the services the good Baron hired me for.” The doctor said, standing up from his wheelchair.

“Y-your legs... You can walk?” Joker asked in disbelief.

“Sorry? Ah yeah, they're perfectly fine.” The doctor said patting his legs. “Children tend to trust me more when I'm sitting in the chair, it's useful.” He explained before gasping upon noticing Lord Kalvin's bloody body on the floor. He walked up to him to get a look at his wound but shook his head in resignation. “Well I know a lost cause when I see one... What a shame. Do you know how long it took me to find a patron who shared my ideals?” The Doctor said his voice betraying nothing of his so called disappointment. He seemed not to have a care in the world, _does he not realize he can get killed any moment?_ Anna wondered. She didn't like that Doctor much, there was something cold and scary behind that smile, a lack of empathy. It was as though he had no emotions whatsoever and all he showed was fake.

“Your ideals?” Sebastian asked him.

“Absolutely! I've been trying to create the perfect prothetics for years now, and I have! I've discovered the perfect material... Something lighter and stronger than wood and possessing the uniquely sterile beauty of ceramic. Although there is a problem with the materials...it is a touch hard to come by.” The doctor said as he picked up Joker's prothetic hand from the floor, caressing it as though it was his favorite pet. Annabel immediately understood he was as crazy as his patron.

“Yes, now that you mention it I do recall your prothetics having the most marvelous texture.” Sebastian said smiling as if he already knew what the secret material was. “I'd have to say the best equivalent would be bone china.” Annabel had a bad feeling about this, the further this conversation around bones was going the more uneasy she was growing. And then it hit her...

“I'm gratified that you can appreciate it's beauty, Black. But sadly you are off the mark.” The Doctor explained his expression getting darker. “You're comparing my work to cattle bone china but it's far more special than that you see!” Annabel's anger was slowly getting out of her control, she knew what he used as a special material but she needed to hear it from his filthy mouth before she could take her anger out on him.

“Very special materials I can only get here!” He exclaimed and Ciel seem to finally understand. “Yes! And it saves the trouble of dumping them somewhere.” The doctor said as he leaned on one of the cages filled with children. Joker screamed in horror, attached to his body was still a part of his prothetic arm... Made out of the bones of the very children he had kidnapped.

“Why must all my patients react that way...” The doctor shook his head.

“If I'd known, I never would have wanted it.” Joker said in tears.

“You'd have turned down a working hand? Are you sure?” The doctor asked him with a smile. The memories of his smiling friends as he carried Beast in his arms for the first time made him doubt himself for a second, would he have turned him down? Joker lost consciousness from the blood loss, his time would be over soon.

“How tragic, with Baron Kelvin's death I will find myself unimployed... Oh but there's you! Would you hire me perhaps, my lord?” The doctor asked the lord phantomhive who seemed utterly uninterested. “Another man of limited imagination... The Baron HE was different, his only concern was beauty.” The doctor said as he reached inside the cage and picked a random child. He took the little girl by the collar of her shirt and dragged her to the altar. Annabel was boiling with anger at this point but she was maintaining a cool face, her anger always showed in a calm and collected way. Cold and unforgiving, it easily turned to hatred. Would this man really kill the girl in front of them? All of a sudden Ciel screamed loudly and threw up bile, a look of terror on his face as though he had seen the devil himself. This reminded him a little too much of his past. He ordered Sebastian to kill them all but Annabel was faster, catching them off guard. She had sneaked behind the Doctor while he spoke of his mad work. She grabbed him by the collar like he had done to the little girl before taking a handful of his hair in her hand. The Doctor had no time to plea for his life, she banged his head on the altar's sharp edge repeatedly, feeling a little better each time his head met with the marble. They watched her in awe, Sebastian with a little envy in his eyes. As he analyzed her with his purple demon eyes, he realized her soul was even more attractive than he first thought. With blood splattered on her face she should have looked nothing but scary, to a demon though it was beautiful in a twisted way. Annabel picked up the knife from the floor and walked up to her father, as much as she had wanted to watch him slowly die she was now on a whole different mood. But Sebastian stopped her before she could get close enough, surprisingly his hand was gentle and so was his tone.

“He doesn't deserve to die by your hand.” The butler told her, the Baron wanted to be killed by either her or the young master and he will never give him neither of these privileges. Besides the thought of her dirtying herself with the blood of that filth was... intolerable. Annabel didn't argue, she had dealt more than enough with this “father” of hers, she was all too happy to move on. Sebastian was right, he didn't deserve it. The butler crushed the Baron's head with one stomp of his feet while he held his master in his arms, his eyes were shining almost like a cat's with a strange fuschia color. Annabel found herself transfixed by their beauty and mystery, was this man trully human? He suddenly turned to Anna and grabbed her neck to choke her but he was quickly stopped by his master.

“Leave her be...” Ciel told him in an uninterested tone but Sebastian understood it meant to spare her.

“Very well...” He answered letting go of the young woman's neck. She gulped and took a few steps back while Sebastian only grinned at her fear. Of course she was innocent in this story so it made sense not to kill her, but his master's words were to 'kill them all' so he had to comply. He was a little happy he wouldn't have to kill her for now... “It's over.” He told his master who was still in his arms, watching the events with distant eyes.

“Burn it all.” He ordered.

“Burn... The place?” Sebastian asked and Ciel nodded. “But young master, her majesty wanted us to find the kidnappers and save the children.” If he burnt the place then the children would die... “The culprits have already been-”

He was interrupted by Ciel's angry shout: “Shut up already! I want it all to turn to ash, have you forgotten your job?! It's an ORDER!” Ciel was panting from his outburst, he wanted this place to be wiped out, it reminded him of too many painful memories. Sebastian sighed like a parent would in front of stubborn child before taking his white glove off, revealing black fingernails.

“What about her?” He whispered to his master so that Annabel wouldn't hear.

“Didn't you hear me? Leave her be...” Ciel repeated annoyed.

“Yes, my lord... Miss?” He called out to the former maid. “I advice you to leave at once, it's about to get very... hot in here.” Sebastian said as the candles' flames burst into a raging fire in the palm of his hand. Annabel's eyes went wide, the fire was dancing around Sebastian as though it had a will of it's own. The butler was grinning and in his fuschia orbs the reflection of the flames were setting his eyes ablaze. _This man is not human..._ She thought and this time it wasn't a question. She fled from the basement all the way out to the front garden where she watched the flames eating the Baron's mansion. And then out of the fire he walked, holding firmly his little unconscious master in his arms.

“I see you have made it out safely.” Sebastian said with a strange smile, nearly implying he could have enjoyed watching her burn.

“Not thanks to you, that was close.” Annabel answered angrily showing him the hem of her burnt cape.

“Ah, forgive me then.” He told her with a slight bow but his grin showed he was far from sorry. They watched as the mansion was burning and Annabel had a smile on her face which made the butler slightly curious.

“Shouldn't you be sad?” He asked her.

“Sad?” She repeated, why on earth would she be sad?

“Yes, your friend is dead and so is your father-” Annabel interrupted him.

“That pig isn't my father, never was and never will be.” She shot him a death glare that only made the butler smirk. “I'm happy he is finally dead, I'm happy that Joker is free from the pain too. He fought and died protecting what was dear to him. He can be proud of himself.” Anna explained him with a fond smile as she played memories of the past in her mind. Joker had always been the kindest, no wonder Beast fell for him, but kindness alone wasn't enough. Not in the world they lived in. Sebastian watched her with a raised brow, she was a strange human who could see and accept both the best and the worst in others.

“I'm happy this house of horrors will disappear, perhaps the fire will cleanse its sins...” She thought more to herself than the butler next to her. But she remembered how he had looked when he manipulated the fire... like a demon. She glanced his way, now he looked human his eyes were back to normal and the ominous aura was gone. Still she quickly took back her words.

“Though since it's your fire, I doubt it.” Sebastian's smirk widen, this human had seen his demonic side and rare were those who saw it and still breathed. She was not denying what she had witnessed unlike most humans would and she just about admitted his was a demon out loud. Yet she was casually making conversation with him... How entertaining. Their conversation was interupted by the sound of horse hooves which seemed to bring Ciel back to his senses. It was Doll who came to see Joker and she was now faced with the terrible reality: they were all dead and the killer was Smile. Annabel hid herself behind Sebastian, not wanting Doll to recognize her, she knew all too well what fate was awaiting her old friend. She would ask her questions like 'why didn't you help them?' and she was too tired to answer them, Doll would never understand, she was still a child.

She charged Sebastian with a knife and what had to happen, happened: he killed her. Annabel had no doubt now that the others, who had gone to the lord's home, were dead as well if this demon was the one who chose the servants of the manor. She was sad for Beast though, she wished that at least she could have been together with Joker before dying but some things were not meant to be. Annabel sighed heavily.

“Do you hate me?” Ciel asked her over Sebastian's shoulder. He looked directly at her and for the first time she noticed the strange symbol in his eye.

“No, in the end they chose to do the things they did, they knew it wouldn't last forever. I'm not the kind of person who absolutely needs someone to blame.” Anna said. After all she could have ended this long ago and she didn't, she was partly responsible. Ciel hummed at her response, deep in thought. It would be easier to hate Ciel but it was meaningless.

“Sebastian said you're a maid?” He questionned her.

“Ah, yeah I was... I'm eh currently unimployed.” She explained and Sebastian couldn't contain a light chuckle. He was quickly silenced by a sharp pain in his ribs, the girl had elbowed him hard.

“Don't you dare laugh, I got fired because of you!” She exclaimed and the butler made a fake offended look.

“You only got fired because of your own actions, I thought you said you were not the kind to blame others?” He smartly countered and she pouted. She couldn't deny that it was also her own fault but she was not about to admit it to that prick.

“They would have discovered it eventually true, but you sold me out!” She accused him.

“Really? Do you have any proof of that?” Sebastian countered once more and she had to admit she didn't. But Annabel trusted her guts, it was him that told them where to find her she was sure of it, but he wouldn't admit it and she couldn't prove it... Ciel was dumbfounded by their exchange, he looked back and forth between the two as they kept going at each other, he had never seen Sebastian this playful with anyone.

“Why exactly were you fired?” Ciel asked, he was curious to know because he had a little idea behind his mind. There was an awkward silence...

“Ehh” Annabel wasn't sure how to answer that and Sebastian chuckled once more. She decided to just be straightforward about it, it's not like she was ashamed of her actions.

She cleared her throat. “Do you know Frederic Woodley?” She asked the young master and he nodded. “We fucked.” This time Sebastian couldn't contain his laughters, Annabel's blatant honesty combined with his master's flustured face... It was too good. Past the surprise, Ciel sort of guessed why she got fired by Lily since she was openly in love with the lord she had 'fucked'. It wasn't hard to imagine what his butler had done either...

He sighed. “So you have nowhere to go... Do you think you have what it takes to work for the phantomhive family?” He asked the young woman and both her and Sebastian were slightly surprised. She did say she didn't loath him or anything but she wasn't expecting a job offer. “We're short on staff.” Ciel explained but in all honesty it wasn't an emergency, it did bother him though that he had to worry about the manor when he was not there. He trusted his other servants but still three were not enough to defend the place no matter how good they were. He had been impressed by Annabel's display of strength and she had a mental he liked.

“Why me?” She simply asked.

“We could use an already trained maid and at least you won't be a burden since you can defend yourself.” He told her, Rin was a good shot but when it came down to maid activities... she was a calamity. It made Sebastian lose precious time and he needed him elsewhere.

“You don't have to answer now, you can-” He was interrupted by Annabel though.

“It's a yes. I'd be happy to work for you...” She answered and Ciel had to admit he was a bit surprised.

“Why did you accept so quickly?” The young master questionned.

“Cause it seems fun!” She told him gesturing to the flames.

“Burning children is fun to you?” Sebastian asked her, puzzled.

“Ugh, why do you take everything the wrong way?” She asked but left him no room to answer. “I meant that, it looks like working for you won't be boring.” She grinned and Ciel snorted.

“It won't be fun either, I'll make you work hard and you'll have to deal with this butler all day long.” He gave her a cruel smile and she did make a face at the mention of the butler but she couldn't have hoped for a better opportunity. Not only did she just found herself a new job, but one that seemed to have exactly what she liked most: danger.

“Very well, Sebastian let's go. We've stayed here long enough.” The young master ordered and the butler started to walk away. Annabel was unsure of what she should do, did he expect her to follow? Or would she have to find her own way to the manor? Surely they wouldn't depart for home right now in the middle of the night. So she would need a place to stay...

“What are you doing?” Ciel called her out in an annoyed voice. “You're coming with us!” He said and it sounded like an order, her very first order.


	4. Demons exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel finally joins the Phantomhive household.

The next day the three of them departed by train to the orphanage. They had to share a compartment since there was no third class ticket available on such short notice. No need to say it was a little awkward. Anna sat next to Sebastian as far as she could, since the young master had put his walking stick next to himself. Sebastian asked Ciel why he wanted to go there and he explained he wanted to make sure the orphanage would have a patron, he did have someone in mind who would be willing to donate. Of course Ciel pretended that dealing with the aftermath was just a part of his job, but could he be feeling responsible?

“There's no need to sacrifice innocents...” He added. Annabel was making herself small in the corner of the compartment, she needed time for herself and didn't really want to participate in the conversation.

“Why did we burn the children then?” Sebastian asked.

“I've seen enough victims to know how this would play out. Once they end up like _that, _there is no returning to normal. They're too damaged...” He explained and Sebastian smiled, calling him arrogant.

“How many humans have you met who are not arrogant in some way?”

“Heh, none at all...” Sebastian answered with a chuckle.

“Think about it, how hard would it be for somebody, especially somebody as weak as a child, to recover from that kind of trauma? I know from experience... Moments before I had broken completely, I managed to summon you. And with you came a strength that I needed to recover...” Ciel explained and this time Anna couldn't help but say something.

“I'm sorry, should I really be hearing this?” She questionned, the more she heard personal stuff the more awkward she felt. They had met only yesterday, she wasn't supposed to hear this...

“Oh my, we did speak a little too much.” Sebastian realized, well his master certainly had. She cleared her throat after the awkward silence.

“So uh, he summoned you?” She asked not really expecting an answer but still hoping for one. “What are you?”

“I am simply one hell of a butler.” He smirked and Ciel snorted.

“I see...” She said glancing at Ciel and wondering if it was some sort of private joke between the two. “So how's hell?” She asked casually as though she was asking about his summer holidays. Ciel chuckled this time at Sebastian's dumbfounded face, this girl had a very disarming honesty.

“Why would you want to know that?” He inquired.

"Who knows? I might end up there some day, thought I'd ask you about the touristic areas...” She told him with a straight face but she was obviously making fun of him.

_Oh, she wants to play huh?_

“If you do end up there someday, how about I give you a tour myself?” He answered and for a second his eyes flashed purple making Anna's skin crawl. What he was implying was unclear but it couldn't be anything good given the setting...

* * *

They asked a peasant to take them to the workhouse, Ciel sat at the back of the wain while Annabel and Sebastian walked behind it. He did offer her to sit but she politely declined, she was fine with walking it offered her a distraction, so much happened yesterday...

Eventually they reached the bottom of the hill, Sebastian and Ciel started walking up the path towards the orphanage but Anna didn't follow them. Usually you could already hear the joyful laughters and shouts of the children playing even from down here, most likely thanks to the wind carrying their voices... But it was silent now. Of course it made sense, someone like the Baron didn't care about children. He cared only for beauty and he would sacrifice as many children as necessary to achieve that. Those kids had most likely been transformed into prothetics long ago...

“Are you not coming?” Ciel asked her and she shook her head.

“There's nothing there for me.” She told him, _there's nothing there for anybody _she added in her mind. Ciel shrugged and carried on.

“I'll wait here...” She mumbled.

She had few memories of the orphanage but t hey were the bests ones she had, Anna didn't want it to be corrupted by the present. She would keep her image of the place untainted, it was more important to her than to see the truth.

_ **(I'm sure you all know the scene where Ciel laughs like a maniac and tells Sebastian that “this is humanity!” and he is just like the rest of them... So yeah I won't rewrite it. I don't feel like it's important for this story.)** _

_Humans are complexe,_ thought Sebastian.  _They hurt, rob and betray each other, they're sneaky and untruthful. But isn't that what makes them interesting?_

He felt like he would never get tired of humans and the human world. He couldn't wait to get to know their newest staff member, what kind of human was she? They walked down the hill where Annabel was waiting for them.

“You knew, didn't you?” Sebastian asked her on their way back.

“I had a hunch, yes. I wasn't certain until we got here though.” She explained not wanting him to think she had known the entire time and kept it a secret from her friends.

“I see, certainly you knew the Baron better than anyone...” He told her with a twisted smile and she didn't like what he was implying at all. Yes, she had been intimate with the Baron, in a way it meant she had been close to him. She knew better than anyone that the Baron wasn't the generous man he pretended to be. Sebastian was casually bringing up her childhood abuse... She could have thought that as a demon perhaps he just didn't care about her feelings but, something was telling her he knew very well what effect it would have on her and just wanted to enjoy her reaction.

“You really are a demon.” Annabel whispered a little irritated before walking faster and ahead of him. She soon realized it was a bad idea though, his eyes were burning holes through her back and it did nothing to calm her nerves down. She didn't like that he knew about her past, it was a weakness a demon like him could exploit and it made her feel vulnerable.

“I should probably make this clear to you since you've seen quite a lot.” Said Ciel turning to Annabel. “Sebastian is indeed a demon.” He told her and her expression became serious, listening intently to what he had to say.

“Him and I made a deal, you don't have to know the details just know that he will obey me until it is fulfilled. Also, the other servants are not aware of his true nature, do keep it for yourself.” The young master ordered and Annabel quickly reassured him.

“I won't speak of it.” She promised and Ciel nodded in appreciation. Even if Sebastian was a prick and a little scary as well, she couldn't help but feel happy to know there were supernatural beings in this world. It meant magic wasn't impossible, life after death was more than likely too and maybe even god existed? Sebastian wasn't even that bad for a demon, she had met worse humans. She didn't know he would prove her wrong on many occasions though.

* * *

They finally arrived in front of the phantomhive manor, Annabel was slightly impressed by the size of the building and the fact that it seemed isolated, surrounded by the forest. As they inched closer to the main entrance she couldn't help but notice a huge hole in the east wall, that wasn't all: footprints, traces of struggle, broken tree branches, bullet impacts and blood. Annabel could tell the biggest of the mess had been cleaned up but it wasn't enough to hide it from her sharp eyes. She averted her gaze from the bloody stones of the wall, where one of her friends had most likely died. This didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian, he refrained from smiling but he found amusing she was willing to work for the young master inspite of what had happened. Perhaps she would change her mind after this, he needed to be careful, humans were fickle creatures.

“CIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEELUUUUU!!!~~” A young blonde girl came running from inside the manor and litterealy threw herself in Ciel's arms, whom had a hard time trying not to fall from the impact.

“Lizzy?!” The earl exclaimed, he hadn't expected her to be up this late. “Shouldn't you be in bed?”

“I was but I couldn't sleep, I had a hunch you'd be back soon!” The young lady answered joyfully. She realized Ciel wasn't accompanied by just his black butler for once.

“Hm? Who is this?” She asked curious.

“Oh right, this is Annabel our new maid.” He explained turning to Anna and presenting her. “tAnd this is lady Elisabeth, my fiancé.” She wasn't surprised he had a promised already, it wasn't uncommon for nobles, Annabel politely smiled to the lady in front of her.

“It is nice to meet you, lady Elisabeth.” She said before curtsing.

“Woa, I love your hair, it looks like a doll's! Are they even real?!” The young lady had way too much energy for them, who had spent the day traveling. Annabel slightly blushed at Elisabeth's comment, she was unused to compliments especially on her hair.

“Uh, yes they are. I was born like that...” She explained.

“How cool! Will you let me dress them for you sometime? I have so many ideas...” Annabel nooded much to Lizzy's excitment.

* * *

“So, this is our new staff member.” Said Ciel, the four servants were lined up in front of them: Tanaka, Mei Rin, Finny and Bardroy.

“I'm Annabel.” She presented herself when the young master gestured her way. They started talking all together and she could only understand bits here and there: “Nice! Seems kind, strange hair, so cute...' Ciel silenced them.

“Quit talking all at once and present yourselves!” He ordered slightly annoyed, they were supposed to represent the phantomhive family, not bring shame on it with their disrespectful manners.

“Sorry!!!” Finney and Mei Rin apologized to her and their young master while Bard just scratched the back of his nake in embarrassment. Annabel gave a weird look to the small old man seeping his tea quietly, what was this guy's job here? The cook cleared his throat and told her his name, followed by the maid and the gardener. Just as she was about to ask them about the old man he suddenly... Grew to a normal size.

“I'm Tanaka, the stuward.” He told her with a gentle smile and a gracious bow. This man had been a butler it was obvious by his fine manners.

“Eh did you just... inflate?” Anna asked him, she wasn't one to judge others but they were an odd bunch.

_Guess I'll fit right in! _She thought. Tanaka suddenly deflated, _is this guy a balloon or something?_ She was right to come here, things were already getting interesting...

“She'll join as a maid to assist Mei Rin in her tasks, she is already trained so there shouldn't be anything left to teach her. I count on all of you to help her should it be the case though.” Ciel added and all the servants bowed with an energic 'yes' before he started walking away, Sebastian following close behind him.

“Sebatian.” He said stopping him in his motion. “Show her to her room and give her the maid outfit, tomorrow you'll give her a tour of the place...” Ciel ordered before leaving the hall.

“Yes, my lord.” The butler said while slightly bowing.

“I will put myself to sleep, you have much left to do.” Ciel said glancing at the servants. Yes they certainly had made a mess... One Sebastian will spend the night cleaning. Sebastian barked a few orders at the servants hoping they wouldn't make even more of a mess trying to clean up while he would lead Anna to her room. It was just the two of them left now but she didn't seem awkward or anxious in the slightest. Few humans could remain this collected in his presence, especially females, especially those who knew his true nature. She should either fear him or gawk at him but she just smirks at him.

_Oh this woman will be fun._

“If you'd kindly follow me, miss Annabel.” He said bowing his head politely before turning around without waiting for an answer.

“Please, call me Anna.” She said from behind him, she remained at a safe distance.

“Why? Annabel is a beautifully uncommon name, much like your appearance.” Sebastian tells her, implying it would be a shame not to use it, he was being honest. Demons rarely lie unless a human orders them to, lying was such a human thing to do. Sebastian looked over his shoulder to see her reaction, he expected her to be blushing or frowning but she had a mysterious smile on her face.

“Thank you.” Anna said earnestly. She had taken the habit of trying to make herself more normal to others any way she could, it was rare to hear compliments on her name or her looks. So much her own full name sounded weird to her ears now but it sounded good in Sebastian's mouth. She was relieved to know she wouldn't have to look or act normal here unless they had guests, Sebastian was a demon, Ciel was the queen's watchdog and the other servants were trained killers. Nothing was normal here... And she loved it.

Sebastian and her walked through the dark hallway leading to the servant's wing in silence. The dim light from the candelabra Sebastian was holding was barely enough to light the paintings on the wall. Normal people would find it eerie but they both seemed to be comfortable in the darkness. Eventually they reached a door and Sebastian opened it with a key before gesturing her to come in.

“This is your room, I shall fetch your outfit while you take a look.”He said in a professionnal tone, handing her the key and disapearing in the darkness. The room was quite large, a bit larger than the one she had at Lily's estate. The bed looked comfortable and she had a big closet she had nothing to fill with. She was still wearing her old maid's outfit but she got rid of the apron and the stupid hat, she hid most of the outfit with a long black coat too. She really hoped her new outfit would be less embarassing to wear. She didn't really pay attention to what the other maid was wearing which meant it wasn't anything flashy. Given Ciel's sober style, his all black butler and the decoration of the place it was likely to be a black and white outfit. Sebastian came back at the door with folded clothes hanging on his right arm, he waited for her to take them from him, instead of just entering the room.

“You can just come in, no?” She asked baffled.

“It wouldn't be wise to enter a young woman's bedroom at such a late hour.” He said seriously. Annabel bursted out in laughters throwing her head back, she really didn't expect this.

“Oh, since when are you a gentlemen?” She joked as she tried to breath corretly. Sebastian did not answer, he watched her with a mysterious half-smile as she took the clothes from him. It was indeed a black and white outfit and much to her surprise there were lacy at some places as well. She liked it but she had a bad feeling about it, a single glance and she knew it would not fit her body. Anna didn't just have an odd face, her body too was quite unusual and she always had a hard time finding clothes her size. She was very thin, but she had curves she shouldn't have for her weight as well as very long legs. It always resulted in trousers and skirts being too short for her while tops were usually too tight on her breast and then too large on her belly.

She examined the dress and frowned in disapointment.

“This will never fit me...” She sighed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“This is the smallest I could find.” He said, realizing that indeed it would not fit her. Because of the way she hid her body under that big black coat he failed to notice how long her legs were. Her breast were too big for this size but her belly was too flat, she was like a puzzle as if somebody had pieced together things that were not supposed to go together. And while the overall result was odd to say the least, she was gorgeous.

“Very well, I will inform the master of this tomorrow.” Sebastian said as he took the outfit back from Annabel. She smiled at the thought of having an outfit made to fit her perfectly for the first time in her life. Sebastian was about to leave but she stopped him.

“Wait, I need to ask you something.” She paused not sure how to formulate. “Beast... There is a place where I think she would like to rest.” Anna told him, hoping he would at least allow that. Beast was her best friend... Sebastian sighed.

“I am afraid there is nothing left to bury.” He says with a bit of a sorry face, or his version of it anyway. Anna's eyes widened slightly, she had not expected that answer.

“Ah... How come?” She asked making Sebastian raise an eyebrow, that was an uncommon question.

“Let's say our cook has a tendency to overcook everything.” He smiled. Annabel grimaced at his twisted joke, the thought of Beast as a pile of ash was sad to her but she was sadder that her death had not been a painless one. Sebastian observed her reaction, he noticed her sadness but there was no hatred or anger there, she really wasn't blaming any of them. She understood that after what they did, Beast and the others had to die. She was not the kind of person to forgive someone just because they were friends or family, unlike some humans who would keep finding excuses to even the worst of monsters in the name of love.

“Well then, you should be able to find nightgowns in the closet, I am sure at least one will fit you. I will leave you for the night, have pleasant dreams miss Annabel.” Sebastian said in his velvety british voice.

“Thanks, see you tomorrow then.” Anna replied. Sebastian left the room and she closed the door behind him. She knew she wouldn't get much sleep, she was way too excited about tomorrow, about this place, about Sebastian and the knowlegde demons existed. She spent an hour trying on different nightgowns just for fun, laughing at herself in the mirror at how ridiculous some would fit on her body. Sebastian had fogotten to tell her where she could find the bathrooms, she'd really like to take a shower but it would have to wait tomorrow it seemed.


	5. A maid's outfit

Sebastian went outside, Finnian had already started washing off the blood on the wall and was scrubing it frantically. Sebastian only hoped he wouldn't do more damaged with his inhuman strength... He made a mental note to go buy bricks tomorrow first thing in the morning to fix the wall. The kitchen was by far the place that needed fixing the most but Bardroy insisted that it was his personal space and that he fully intended on fixing everything himself. The corpses had already been taken cared of by the domestics but there was much left to do:

A broken window in the guests wing, countless broken statues to replace, broken doors, cartridge cases and bullets all over the place, damaged paintings and other elements of decoration... He sighed exageratedly at the amount of work. It was a miracle Lady Elizabeth had not noticed any of it, still the servants had done a good job at protecting her they were at least good for one thing. His thoughts traveled back to their newest member, it would do him good to have a competent maid around here because really the others were just giving him extra work.

For once he didn't mind though, it would keep him occupied for the night. Nights were long and boring to him since he didn't need to sleep...

As soon as the first rays of the sun shined Sebastian went out to buy the bricks and other materials he needed to fix parts of the manor as well as new decorations. He managed to renovate the house before it was time to wake his master up. He boiled some water and prepared tea, a cup and honey on a tray before heading to his master's chambers.

“Today, I serve you a black tea from the french company 'Le palais des thés'. To accompany its rich flavor I made vanilla and rose macarons.” He says with pride as he hands the fuming cup to Ciel who groggily takes it from him with a grunt of approval. His master had a sweet tooth after all. As he dressed Ciel for the day he inquired his master about the outfit issue Annabel encountered yesterday night. As expected Ciel was not very interested, it was obvious what his butler needed to do, it annoyed him that he had to ask.

“Just make her an outfit fitting of a servant of the phantomhive household.” He sighed, ending the conversation and leaving the room to go to his office. He had a lot of paperwork to do and an explanation letter to send to the queen... Not to mention that Lady Elizabeth would wake soon.

Sebastian took a look at his watch and sighed, it was already 9 AM and she still wasn't up. He went to the servants wing and knocked on Annabel's door but got no response. Was she that much of a heavy sleeper? He tried to open the door but it was closed, surely she wouldn't lock herself up to sleep which meant she was up and wandering somewhere. He hadn't even given her a tour of the manor yet, she most likely was lost...

Or so he thought, but he actually found her waiting in the entry hall, she was engaged in a one-sided conversation with Tanaka-san.

“So, you used to be a butler here for Ciel's parents, huh?” She said but cleared her throat as soon as she noticed Sebastian. “I meant for the young master, ahem.” She still had to get used to the fact she was working for him now and she really couldn't afford to get fired. Surely if Sebastian had gotten her fired once, there was no doubt he could do it twice.

_What if he had meant for this to happen? No, he had looked equally as surprised by Ciel's job offer._

_This whole demon thing is just getting to my head..._

“Ah miss Annabel, I am pleased to see you are awake already. Know that the servants must be up before the young master, at 7 on the dot.” He explains her and shakes his head just as she is about to apologize. “It is my fault, I didn't give you any of the details, consider today a training day. I have much to teach you...” He said, hiding his sadistic smile.

“But first, I will need your exact measurements in order to get you a correct maid outfit.” Sebastian explained, he remained just as professional but he was looking forward to it.

Annabel smiled excitedly, she had been impatient about that since she never got to wear clothes that really fitted her.

Just then Mei Rin, who had been dusting off the banister rail of the stair, chimed in.

“Let me help you then!” She said ethusiastically. Sebastian did his best not to glare at her, she was about to spoil his fun.

“I believe you have quite a few tasks that require your attention, Mei Rin.” He reminded her firmly. She squirmed a little under his gaze but the stubborn woman was not about to back down.

“I have done most of them already, besides I cannot let a man take a lady's measurements!” She exclaimed and Sebastian made a disgruntled look. He couldn't argue with that or he would take the risk to sound like a pervert.

“Well then, that settles it.” Annabel said much to Mei Rin's joy, however her next words made her happiness go down tenfold. “I am not a lady, so there is no need for you to bother.” Besides, between a woman with glasses and a competent demon, she trusted Sebastian wouldn't make any mistakes. She doubted they would go through the trouble to make her an outfit twice and she really wanted that one to fit her.

Mei Rin looked disappointed but eventually she yielded and returned to her duties. Sebastian was quite surprised that Annabel didn't particularly want a woman to do that. Given her abusive past he would have thought she would cower at the idea of a man's touch, even one as innocent.

Sebastian politely asked her to follow him and on their way to the room he could't help himself.

“May I ask--” He was cut off however.

“You wish to know why I didn't want her help?” She asked, of course he would ask that. She was quick to explain him so he wouldn't get any ideas.

“Honestly can she even see anything correctly with those glasses? She wasn't even looking at me when she spoke... I trust you more on this.” Anna explained.

Sebastian smirked, “You trust me?” he asked playfully.

“I trust your skills as a butler.” She corrected much to his amusement. “What about you?” She questionned, why did he refuse her help? Sebastian pretended not to understand the question for a few seconds, buying time to think of a lie.

“Ah, Mey Rin is indeed not the most trustworhty when it comes to details.” He said and Annabel eyed him suspiciously. There was no way to tell whether he was lying or speaking the truth and it annoyed her as much as it entertained her.

“Were you expecting another reason?” He asked with a smirk, his words were suggestive to say the least. It was rare for him to want to be this playful with a woman but he liked that this one wasn't reacting like most.

“I don't know... You could very well be a pervert in a tailcoat.” She joked back with a sideglance. Not a hint of embarassement, nor the beginning of a blush on her face... She intrigued him.

“I assure you, I am a perfect gentleman.” He promised with a chilvarous bow.

“Strange, that is not the first thing that comes to my mind when I think of a demon.” She retorted making Sebastian chuckle.

“Strange indeed, that you wouldn't mind being alone with one.” He pointed out before opening the door. 

Annabel snickered, “I have been in worse company.” She said as she entered the room, the Baron had been a monster on many levels and he wasn't the only one she had encountered in her life. Real demons were in the hearts of men...

The room was filled with different fabric scattered here and there, some clothes were neatly folded on the table probably waiting to be resewed. There was an impressive sewing machine on the desk and all kinds of needles and threads. Sebastian went straight to the desk and took a measuring tape from the drawer, clearly familiar with the place.

“Wait, are you going to make it yourself?” Annabel asked as she realized he had all he needed here to make her outfit if he so desired.

“Why, of course. There is no need to hire someone to do something I can do faster and better.”

Sebastian answered, he didn't sound arrogant more like he was stating a fact. It was strange to Annabel to imagine the butler sewing like some housewife, she wondered if he ever felt angry for having to do all these 'lowly' human chores. If he did he sure was good at hiding it.

“May I?” Sebastian asked while holding the measuring tape in his hand. Annabel nodded and lifted her arms, keeping them straight while the butler went around her waist with the tape. For a second his face was so close a lock of his black hair brushed her cheek, she was surprised by its softness. He measured her bust then her waist and her hips with a focused look on his face. Sebastian then looked up at her and noticed Anna had been staring at his face, she didn't mind being caught and actually made a comment that certainly took the butler off guard.

“You really are handsome.” She said in a surprisingly innocent way. There was no need to deny something that obvious, besides he was a demon, he knew it very well. Sebastian's eyes widened for a second, his young master usually was the only human to ever get reactions like these from him. He thought he knew the human heart, but some could still surprise him. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly, putting some distance between them.

“Is that so?” He said before turning around and searching for some fabric.

“Is that a demon thing to lure humans in?” Annabel asked with a smirk. She was so curious, she could ask him questions about his demon nature all day long.

Sebastian chuckled, he thought about it for a second. Most demons liked to take seductive forms, but some also liked to take innocent forms like children. Anything that could put a human's guard down or make them doubt. In the end he didn't answer Annabel's question, his silence was enough of an answer to her anyways.

“Which fabric would you like?” He asked her as he turned to her, holding two different fabric in his hands.

One was black lace with a deep red fabric, the other was a purple chiffon with a black fabric. (Why don't you choose the one you like most?)

That is all Sebastian asked before getting to work, at least she got to personalize it a little. Sebastian sent her to observe and help the other servants, 'today is a training day' he had repeated to make her understand she was not expected to do anything in particular. But Annabel was not about to just watch from a distance, she decided to go find Mei Rin and see if she could at least lend her sight to the poor maid.

Ciel sighed at his fiancee, she was to depart soon but she was as energetic as usual and she kept delaying her departure.

“Come on, Ciel! Can I drink a tea with you before I leave?” She pleaded. It was almost 11 AM, not a bad time to have tea, Ciel had no reason to refuse but he sighed again.

“Fine, but nothing else. I have tons of things to do...” Ciel said as he called for his butler. Sebastian didn't answer but someone else who was passing by did. Annabel politely knocked on the door before entering.

“Unfortenately, Sebastian is busy with the making of my outfit, my lord. However, I would be pleased to serve you both tea if you'd allow me.” Annabel asked politely with a slight bow. For a second Ciel almost forgot she was wearing an old, worn down maid outfit because of the confidence she gave off. Lizzy was transfixed by Annabel's hair just as she had been the last time, and she was about to ask the maid if she could dress her hair but Ciel sent her to make tea before she could.

“Very well, if you think you can do it why not.” He nodded, clearly challenging her. She turned around and smirked, this was her chance to show all those years as a maid had not been for nothing.

Annabel headed to the kitchen at least she didn't get lost on the way, Sebastian had yet to give her a tour of the place but she was starting to get used to her surroundings. She opened all the cupboards and drawers looking for cups and plates, spoons, sugar, a teapot...

She somehow managed to find it all, except the most important thing: tea.

Where the hell could it be? After a few minutes of frantically looking everywhere, making a bit of a mess on her way, she sighed in defeat.

“Woah, was there a hurricane in here?” A man with a rugged voice asked. Annabel turned around, it was the cook she met yesterday, a cigarette hanging at his lips . What was his name again?

“Roy?” She hazarded, in her mind the name she remembered was longer and she frowned realizing she got it wrong. The man's eyes widened and he smiled a little.

“Haha, why not?” He said laughing before telling her it was actually Baldroy but that he didn't mind the nickname. “So... hurricane Annabel, what were you trying to do?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Ah, I was looking for the tea but couldn't find it. I must make tea for the young master and his fiancee!” She explained, speaking so fast it took several seconds to the cook to piece everything together. When he did, he gasped at the seriousness of the situation. Tea was sacred and Ciel hated to have to wait for anything.

“Sebastian keeps the tea fresh in the pantry.” He explained pointing at a door behind her. Annabel had thought the door was leading to another room and therefore didn't check it. She hurried in but poked her head out to address the cook.

“Which tea should I take?” She asked in a panick. Bardroy had no clue, he shrugged.

“Just pick one, if it's here then the young master must like it.” he said nonchalantly. Given the count's personality she had a hunch he was more of a black tea person, but Elizabeth was the one who requested tea and she probably enjoyed white tea better...

Annabel decided to go with the white tea in the end, making lady Elizabeth satisfied would surely satisfy Ciel.

She took a tray and brought everything to the young teens waiting in the chess room, where Ciel was teaching the rules to his fiancee.

She knocked at the door again and came in when invited. Ciel had an annoyed look on his face.

“Hm what took you so long?” He asked disgruntled. Annabel gave him an apology and she hurried at their side to serve them tea. Lady Elisabeth made a surprised face when she tasted the tea.

“It's white tea!” She exclaimed happily. Ciel gave her a raised eyebrow not understanding why she was so happy.

“Usually Sebastian only serves black... I don't particularly like it.” She explained to Ciel who made a surprised face. She didn't like the rich flavor of the black tea.

“Why did you never say anything?” He asked.

Elizabeth blushed a little, “Well, because I know you like it.” She admitted, fumbling with her fingers. Ciel looked down at his own cup, he brought it to his lips and tasted the tea. Annabel and Elizabeth held their breaths but they were surprised to see a faint smile on Ciel's face.

“I see, it's not that bad.” He said, making Lizzy smile brightly.

“Well then, I will come back later to collect the tea set.” Annabel announced, giving the two of them privacy. She waited outside the room in case they needed her, after a few minutes she was startled by a familiar voice.

"Miss Annabel?” Sebastian questionned, wondering why she was waiting there. He had just finished the outfit and came to see if his master needed anything. He definetly took Anna by surprise, she was baffled by how silent he could be, sneaking up on her like that.

“Ah I was--” She was cut off by the door opening behind them. Elizabeth and Ciel came out, the lady had a bright smile on her face.

“Thank you for the tea, Annabel. It was lovely!” She said delighted. As they past by them, arm in arm, Ciel whispered her a 'Not so bad' to her with a smirk before glaring at his butler.

Sebastian was a bit dumbfounded at the scene but he was quick to understand his master had needed him and someone else had answered. It usually was a little game between him and his master, since he was supposed to pretend to be a human. Ciel knew he could do things much faster but Sebastian liked to take his time on occasions to irk him. Today he purposefully let his master hang even though he had perfectly heard him call, however he hadn't expect the new maid to interfere.

Sebastian peeked inside the room and noticed the tray with the two empty cups. He went in and started cleaning things up.

“Wait, there's no need for you to--” Annabel started, however, the butler cut her off.

“It is fine, I am already finished.” He said, placing the cups on the tray.

_White tea, huh? _He noticed. He always made black tea, even when lady Elizabeth was there. He had only ever thought of making his young master satisfied, he never thought for a second making someone else happy would have the same result.

He smirked, definetly this girl was a nice addition.

“I have finished your outfit. ” He annouced.

_What? Already? _Annabel was stunned. _It takes days normally!_

She still had to get used to the whole demon speed thing. She followed him to the kitchen where he left the tray and they headed to the 'design' room.

“I will need you to try it on to see if anything needs to be fixed.” He explained as he turned around. _Hold on... He expects me to just get naked here?_

“Isn't there a fitting room?” She asked trying to hide the fact that she was uneasy.

“I will not turn back around until you say I can, I am a gentleman remember?” He reminded her but the playfulness in his voice was not reassuring. Annable was too excited about her new outfit to wait any longer, she was not a bout to make a scene for something so trivial.

As she started to undress however her confidence wavered and she warned Sebastian just in case:

“If you turn around, I'll beat you all the way back to hell.” She threatened which made the butler chuckle. He had no reason to do such a thing, while seeing her angry and having a glimpse of her naked body were both tempting things that was not how he wanted to obtain them. Anna finished to put the outfit on and walked to the glass to get a better look at it.

“I'm done.” She told Sebastian as she admired herself in the mirror. The outfit itself was beautiful and well made, worthy of the maid of a noble family. But it looked gorgeous because she was the one wearing it, some outfits like this one could highlight everything special about someone's body. Anna's legs looked endless, her breast was well maintained and the dress allowed a small cleavage thanks to a space between the collar and the breast area. It was elegant, Annabel found it perfect. Sebastian looked satisfied with his work as well but still asked the maid if she felt like anything needed to be mended, apparently not.

(If you have forgotten, the outfit is almost fully black with a touch of the colour you have previousy chosen: crimson red, or deep purple.)

Sebastian spends the rest of the day showing Annabel around the mannor while answering his master's every need and order, to which the maid is more than happy to help. She doesn't tire easily, a hardworking woman who seemed to be a fast learner as well. Sebastian never had to repeat anything a second time. His master had made a good choice in choosing her, he still complained this morning that they still needed at least another staff member but for now she would already be a great help. She was surprisingly good at getting along with the others and she had a way to make others do what she needed them to without sounding commanding. However Sebastian couldn't help but wonder if it was all a part of her real personality or just a facade she was so used to it looked natural.


End file.
